1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for mounting a pickup on an electric guitar, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for mounting a pickup adjacent a bridge of a type similar to that of the GIBSON® TUNE-O-MATIC™ bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The GIBSON® TUNE-O-MATIC™ bridge, and similar designs, are received on two posts extending from the body of the guitar and a height adjustment of the bridge is provided by a vertical adjustment of a thumbwheel carried by the post. FIGS. 2 and 3 of the present application disclose two prior art thumbwheel and post arrangements which have traditionally been used to support a GIBSON® TUNE-O-MATIC™ bridge and similar bridge designs.
The post and thumbwheel arrangement shown in FIG. 3 is sometimes referred to as the “standard” arrangement and it includes a fixed threaded post 10 which is threaded into a guitar body 12, and has a thumbwheel 14 which may be adjusted in height upon the post 10 by rotating the thumbwheel 14 relative to the post 10.
The post and thumbwheel arrangement shown in FIG. 2 is sometimes referred to as the “modern” design and it includes a metal casing 16 which is set in place within a bore 18 in the guitar body 12, and has a threaded internal bore 20. A post 22 having a reduced diameter non-threaded upper portion 24 and an enlarged diameter threaded lower portion 26 has an integral thumbwheel 28 which is a part of the post 22. The entire post 22 rotates relative to the casing 16. Rotation of the post 22 may be assisted by a screwdriver placed in a slot 30 in the top end of post 22.
The prior art also includes pickup designs with individual sensors for each of the six guitar strings. One such polyphonic pickup design is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,137 to Isvan, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such polyphonic pickups are particularly suitable for use with synthesizers and other electronic processing equipment.
Another polyphonic pickup design was that introduced by Roland in the 1980's which included its model Gk1 pickup. The Gk1 pickup was mounted on a saddle shaped support which was placed adjacent the guitar bridge, but it was not otherwise mounted in the same manner as the present invention. The Gk1 pickup mount was a U-shaped bracket which individually attached to the guitar body by screws.
There is a continuing need in the art for an efficient and effective means to mount a guitar pickup in connection with a guitar using a traditional bridge design such as that of the GIBSON® TUNE-O-MATIC™ bridge.